What's On The Cards ?
by Kariboo10
Summary: Kurt doesn't believe in the stuff, but when the predictions start coming true, maybe that Mystic wasn't lying after all. His life leads to love, death, pain and many surprises.


**_Hey I have exams and I wrote this in a rush so sorry for any mistakes._**  
**_Hope you enjoy !_**

* * *

As the taxi pulled into the parking lot Kurt wondered how he got himself into this and why he agreed to it in the first place. He muttered something under his breath and turned into the road where he was told to go to.

He was so relieved when he saw Brittany, Santana and Mercedes standing there looking ready to he considered turning around and going home when Brittany started talking about dolphins and sharks. He stopped paying attention and looked around where they were streets were dimly lit and the only light came from a small building at the end of the street. He had hoped tonight would be a good night, for everyone. They were there to celebrate Brittany's birthday and Kurt was so pleased to see her and Santana holding hands freely in public. It had taken a long time to get to this point and Kurt was genuinely happy for them both.

Mercedes had gone on to singing in clubs after graduation and an agent had spotted her, all her dreams were going to come true, she was releasing an album due at Christmas and Kurt couldn't wait. He wanted his best friend to achieve and have we dreams come true. Brittany and Santana went towards the building and Kurt and Mercedes followed. Kurt thousands finally see the name of the shop. It was a fortune tellers shop called Mystic Motta.

Kurt thought to himself, thinking this would be SO SO fun... Not. But after all it was Brittany's birthday so he would give anything a try.

They all entered the shop and it was a small reception area, the counter had a colourful sheet placed on top. The walls had pictures of the fortune teller. Kurt didn't believe any of this stuff. He thought they were scam artists. A young woman came up to the counter and looked at them she then gestured with her fingers to come over.

" I am Sugar Motta and I am your host for this evening." As she said this she was extagrigating with her arms, she looked so ridiculous but Kurt had to keep back his laugh. He looked over at Mercedes, she was laughing inside, he could see it,

Santana was rolling her eyes, probably wondering why her girlfriend wanted to come here. Then Kurt's eyes swung around to Brittany, she was totally engrossed in what the woman was saying and doing.

She then started to walk into another room and disappeared.

"ARE YOU COMING ?" She yelled, she was an impatient girl, she looked rich too but Kurt couldn't be sure.

* * *

Everyone rushed into the room connected to the reception. There were four chairs against the wall and another two around a small circular table.

There was incense burning in the corner of the room. Sugar took Brittany by the hands and led her to the chair next to the small table, she then gestured for Kurt, Mercedes and Santana to sit down on the chairs by the wall.

Sugar pulled out a pack of cards and started shuffling them. She then placed three cards on the table on front of her. She then turned the first one over, it was love. She then proceeded to explain.

"This card symbolises either a long lasting relationship or the quest to find love. Looking at it closely I can see you already have love, your love is to last a long, long time."

Brittany gasped and looked over at Santana who simply smirked.

The next card was turned over and that had a cat on it. Sugar looked very confused but looked at Brittany and understood why.

"I can see you have a special bond with cats ?" She asked with a question, Brittany nodded and a quiet yeah left her mouth. " This card has come up because of your cat, Lord Tubbington. He is okay and he wants you to know he is safe." Brittany started whimpering, it had broken her heart when Lord Tubbington died, and it broke everyone else's heart looking at her be like this. Sugar stopped and flipped one the last card. It was blank.

Sugar gasped in surprise and smiled, " This card is very unusual to see it means you have control what happens in your life, you have a fate but its not set in stone." She turned and looked at everyone, eyes staring at Kurt a little longer than anyone else's. " You have these two cards that are very very true but this is your destiny, it is your choice, no one else's."

Sugar then finished, Kurt was quite enthral led after that, it was like watching a show, he had a feeling of standing on his feet, applauding but he he remembered whee he was. He snapped back into reality when Santana got up and Brittany sat down next to him. She was still slightly crying, so Kurt put his arm around her. This earnt him a glare from Santana.

" Hello... I'm gay ? And she's your girlfriend"

" Kidding, make sure she is okay." She smiled softly and Brittany looked at Santana and then snuggled back into Kurt's shoulder.

Sugar was quick to pull out three cards for Santana. Santana seemed to be participating for the sake of Brittany, her Brittany. The first card was turned and it was a heart.

Sugar started explaining, " I know you have always had feelings for this person, and you are starting to show them more and more each day, I know it is love and that's exactly why you and Brittany have both had this card, you are bound together."

Santana hummed in agreement, and Sugar flipped the second card, it was a crowd with a person in the middle looking confused, exactly as Santana was at the moment in time. Sugar smiled in sympathy and sighed. " I know I you have always felt like the odd one out, confused in your feelings and where your allowed, what groups accept you for you. Well this card is the show of that, it knows that you still don't feel safe in public, scared of what people might think. But all of us in here accept you, that's pretty good don't ya think ?"

Santana nodded slowly and had tears in her eyes.

Finally the third card was turned over, it was the picture of the devil. Santana smirked and laughed slightly. Kurt grinning with her knew what she was thinking.

Sugar knew instantly what this meant. " The card either means there are temptations in the world that would draw you away from your overall goal or it means you have quite the temper and you know how to use it. I feel it is describing you and I believe this card is about your personality but be warned, there are temptations." Sugar said staring into Santana's eyes. Santana got up from the table and thanked Sugar. Mercedes told Kurt to go first but he eventually won and she decided to go first. Santana sat back down, next to Brittany, Kurt felt a weight off of his shoulder and looked down to see Brittany's head gone, now resting on Santana's shoulder. Santana was kissing the top of Brittany's head lovingly. Kurt felt like he was intruding their moment so he looked away. Mercedes was now sat at the table.

Sugar looked at her and placed three cards on the table. She flipped he first one over, it was a microphone.

Sugar said, "So you sing." She didn't make a question, it was a statement."Hmm, maybe the next card will describe this more." She flipped it over and a star came up. " So you are born to be a star, success is coming your way, from your first card I would presume that singing will help you get there." Kurt jumped excitably in his chair.. He knew it, he knew she was heading to success. The third card was turned over it was a knight on a horse, the knight had blonde hair, reminding Mercedes of Sam.

"This is your literal knight who will come to you in your time of need. This could be at anytime so keep a look out. Good things are coming your way and now you have a man to save you, whenever that may be."

Sugar turned and looked at Kurt, eyebrow raising on one side. Se looked interested in him and Kurt had no idea why,she wouldn't fancy him,everyone had always said it was blatantly obvious he was gay.

Mercedes got up and Kurt sat in the chair opposite Sugar. She was shuffling the cards umming and aaahing under her breath. She took her time picking the cards, it had seemed like hours when she looked at Kurt with a smirk and Kurt was very anxious and whispered:

" Boy aren't you interesting,are you ready ? "


End file.
